littlebigplanetfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Larry Da Vince
thumb|262px Larry Da Vince, ou apenas Da Vince, é o líder da Aliança, que precisa deter o Negativetron. Ele é dublado por Robbie Stevens. História Littlebigplanet 2 Em Littlebigplanet 2, mostra-se que Larry Da Vince é o líder da Aliança, e que está tentando impedir que o Negativetron destrua o Mundo da Arte. No começo, ele tenta explicar o gol da Aliança, mas é interropido pelo Avalon Centrífuga. Depois que Avalon deixa, ele procede para introduzir o jogador em sua Cápsula. Da Vince é o criador e curador do primeiro cenário da História, Esconderijo de Da Vince, onde ele treina o jogador para ele se juntar com a Aliança. Littlebigplanet 3 Quebra-Cabeças do Popit (S1) thumb|Larry Da Vince no Quebra-Cabeças do Popit |left Ele reaparece em Littlebigplanet 3, no Quebra-Cabeças do Popit, como um instrutor, onde ele ensina como usar s ferramentas básicas do Modo Criar. Outras Aparições thumb Também, podemos uma pequena participação dele na Introdução do terceiro jogo. Ele pode ser visto na audiência atrás do jogador durante o tutorial "Atuar". Outra participação pequena de Larry Da Vince é na fase A Grande Fuga, como sua planta. Um robô imitando Da Vince também poderá ser no meio desta fase. Jornada para Casa Larry Da Vince reaparece no DLC de Littlebigplanet 3 "Jornada para Casa". Duas horas depois de Sackboy e seus três amigos deterem os Titãs, ele (Larry Da Vince) e Victória Von Botsfera estão hospedando uma festa para eles. No entanto, Newton mal calculou onde eles deveriam ser desembarcados, e Sackboy e seus amigos são enviados para o Casamento, enquanto Larry Da Vince fica no Jardim esperando Sackboy seus amigos recolher todos os convites da festa. Aparência Larry Da Vince usa óculos 3D de linhas brancas. Ele também usa botas e um cinto feito de papelão (que não pode ser claramente visto devido o papelão). Seu corpo é inteiramente feito de papelão e restos de revistas velhas, nessas revistas estão escritos centenas de frases inglesas que nunca se sabe do que está dizendo. Apesar de haver várias traduções e exposições destas frases por fãs, parece que os restos de velhas revistas no corpo de Larry estão dizendo algo sobre sua biografia ou uma autobiografia de um Sackbot ou do Negativetron, veja as frases e as traduções abaixo: ATENÇÃO: As frases abaixo não se passam de meras exposições Frases Originais = Frase 1 These Sackbots was made by build and keep safe a futurist factory on our world wich is giant, but a scary monster is trying to destroy her, just a Sack-person on the Craft World can keep it safe. Frase 2 Note: A segunda frase não se parece estar escrita em inglês, se parece mais uma frase em russo destorcida. Mesmo revertendo a frase, fica difícil de traduzir. |-| Frases meramente traduzidas = Frase 1 Estes Sackbots foram feitos para construir e manter salvo uma fábrica futurista no nossp mundo que é gigante, mas um monstro assustador está tentando destruí-la, somente uma Sack-pessoa no Mundo da Arte pode mantê-la salva. Curiosidades Nome * O nome de Larry Da Vince é uma referência a Leonardo Da Vinci https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonardo_da_Vinci, um artista italiano famoso. ** No entanto, o nome de Larry não é igual ao de Leonardo, portanto o sobrenome de Larry é "Da Vinci" ao invés de "da Vinci" ** Há também um erro entre a versão Inglesa/Portuguesa (Brasil) e a versão Portuguesa (Portugal) - Na versão Portuguesa do jogo, o sobrenome de Larry é "Da Vince "; e na versão inglesa e brasileira, é "Da Vinci . O motivo disso é desconhecido. *** O mesmo que acontece com Eva Silva Paragórica ** A aparência de Da Vince possivelmente pode ser uma referência a Galilei, um italiano viveu nos anos de 1500. *** Inúmeras referências de Leonardo da Vince também podem ser encontradas no cenário do Esconderijo de Da Vince. *** Acredita-se que alguns personagens do jogo são referências a mitos. * Em Littlebigplanet 3, nas legendas da Boca Mágica de Da Vince, seu nome fica escrito como "Davinci". Provavelmente isso é um erro ** Isso só é notado na primeira fase do Quebra-Cabeças do Popit Aparência * A segunda frase da escrita em Da Vince (Que supostamente está escrita em russo) é a qual está localizada no centro, centro-esquerdo e centro-direito do corpo de Larry. * A lente esquerda do óculos 3D é azulada ao invés de seresverdeada ** Um verdadeiro óculos 3D tem a lente esverdeada Categoria:Personagens (LBP 2)